The Transient Well
by ZeldaRhiannon
Summary: Sesshomaru is summoned by Bokusenou and told to seek the Transient Well to change his destiny forever . . . there he meets a strange red haired American, but how will she affect his destiny? Completed, Rated M for sexual content, explicit language, and s
1. The Demon Tree and the Transient Well

Chapter One:

The Demon Tree and the Transient Well

Sesshomaru walked through the darkened woods with his usual grace with Jaken and Rin close behind him. Bokusenou had summoned him for some urgent message. The old demon tree had called quite frantically. It was unlike Sesshomaru to answer to another's bidding like a lap dog, however important it was. Oddly, Sesshomaru felt obligated to answer his call.

"Milord!" Jaken cried with his shrill tone, "Have we almost reached the ancient demon tree?"

"Yes, Jaken. Now be silent," Sesshomaru spoke softly yet firm.

Ahead of them stood the ancient Bokusenou, a demon tree of unknown strength and wisdom. "Lord Sesshomaru," his voice boomed through the boughs of the forest about them, "I am relieved to see that you have heeded my call. It was of the utmost importance that you come as soon as possible."

"Why have you summoned me?" Sesshomaru asked, getting directly to the heart of the matter.

"It is written, my lord, that your destiny will be forever changed by something in the coming future. Something that you will have never anticipated."

"What would that be?" he said with mock patience.

"A mortal maiden," Bokusenou's voice seemed to bounce off every leaf in the vicinity.

"A mortal girl? Please, Bokusenou, do not make me laugh."

"Do not mock me, Lord Sesshomaru. I speak the truth. Your destiny will be forever changed by a single mortal maiden."

Jaken interrupts with a voice that could curl steel, "But milord! What of young Rin?"

"Indeed. Bokusenou, I have taken in a mortal girl as a vassal after being left an orphan. How do you know it is not her?" Sesshomaru deducted.

"This child is not the maiden of whom I speak. Lord Sesshomaru, you are to find the Transient Well," the demon tree commanded.

"Transient Well?"

"Yes. The Transient Well. It is a well that appears whenever it is needed, and will take you where you need to be. If you find the well, you will find your destiny."

And the demon tree remained silent.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Weeks had passed since they had spoken with Bokusenou of the Transient Well and Sesshomaru's destiny that was helplessly bound to it. Jaken began to complain ruthlessly, "The arrogance of that demon sapling! Ordering my Lord about as if he were a whelp! For weeks not a single sign of that wretched well!"

"Master Jaken," Rin chimed, "I believe you are irritating Lord Sesshomaru."

"If anything is irritating Lord Sesshomaru it is the lack of information that haughty tree fed him! If only he had given us something more to go on we'd . . ."

Jaken's ranting had been cut short by the sole of Sesshomaru's boot colliding with his face, "Jaken, unless you would like to see the pits of Hell first hand, I would hold my tongue."

Rin giggled as Jaken groveled to his lord and master.

A gust of wind blew by, sending the strands of Sesshomaru's hair flying in their grasp. And suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyebrows and ears perked up. "It is near."

He wandered to a patch of shrubbery near by. Pushing some of the foliage aside, there lay an old, battered looking well.

"At last," Sesshomaru mused, "But where is the girl?"

"I don't see anyone, my lord," Rin stated.

Sesshomaru scanned the horizon in all directions, sniffing the wind gently to search for any hidden scents. The only things he could smell were Rin, Jaken, the trees, grass, forest animals, and decaying wood from the decrepit looking well.

"What are we going to do, my Lord?" Rin asked innocently.

Sesshomaru thought _There is no one for miles. Could it be that Bokusenou has sent me to search for nothing? _He looked at the well critically. And Sesshomaru remembered something the tree had said: "It is a well that appears whenever it is needed, and will take you where you need to be. . ."

_Or could it be that this well is akin to the Bone-Eater's Well that transports my filthy brother and his wench between our world and hers?_

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru.

"Aye, milord?"

"Stay near here, and guard Rin. I have work to attend to."

And without a another word he jumped into the well.

Light and dark and stars spun around him like a vortex. An unseen wind sent his garments and hair flowing all about him as his momentum built steadily. His amber eyes grew wide with wonder and alert. Before he could scream, he was shot out the other end as if from a cannon. There was a blast of color before the world went black for Lord Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter Two: On the Other Side

Chapter Two:

On The Other Side

Sesshomaru awakens face down in the dirt. He groans slightly as he turns over to see an unfamiliar night sky looming above him. He sits up to evaluate his surroundings and is as shocked as a youkai could be. There are strange objects near him, along with a large dwelling. Luckily, he observes a large tree nearby with a structure built in its branches. It does not seem to have been occupied in years, and there is a ladder leaning at a forty-five degree angle leading to the shelter above. _I have no other choice_ he thinks to himself. Silently stealing to his feet, he makes for the ladder and, climbing carefully with his lone arm, seeks shelter within the tree house. Pushing aside the tarp that acts as a door, he curls up in a corner of the tree house and erects a demonic shield so that no one can see him.From his seat in the corner of the treehouse he can peer out of a small window to study his surroundings. This window faces the large house nearby, and he sees a woman within the dwelling. She somehow has her second floor room lit up as if it were daytime. She has violently red hair that falls thick and long over her shoulders and down her back, very fair skin, and green eyes. Sesshomaru watches this girl as she pours over books and scribbles at her paper in a frenzy. _Where the hell am I?_ he wonders in vain.

Days pass and Sesshomaru cannot make heads or tails of the strange land he has been deposited in. He cannot sense a single demon nearby. There are strange metal carriages that move about without a beast to pull them, people can light their homes without fire (for he saw no smoke), and judging by the sights and smells of the trees and grass, it must be autumn in this queer land. The girl that resides in the home next to the tree lives there alone, and must be a student of some kind, Sesshomaru thinks, because of the books she hauls in and out of her house. _A woman of her age should be married off by now. Where is her family? And she's possibly a student. . . Do they formally educate their women in this place? _And when he heard her speaking inside her dwelling, he could understand her language. _This must be a result of the well. We shall see._

Sesshomaru has no other choice but to watch the inhabitants of this place, and the only specimen he had to examine closely was this red-haired girl. She has a very curvy and voluptuous figure, and was tall for a woman (even by her people's standards, yet she was still short compared to him). Sesshomaru watches her intently and is vaguely intrigued by her. The way she intensely studies and writes pages and pages of notes. One night while watching her study he is so wrapped up with watching her that he doesn't realize that she is now watching him, until he realizes that he is gazing directly into her eyes.

_She can see me!_

The red head suddenly darts from her room. Sesshomaru tries to think of a logical plan of action. _But if I flee, I run the risk of exposing myself to countless other mortals. I will stand firm and face only one mortal. _The woman burst from the back door of her home wielding a strange wood and metal short staff that oddly hinged about two-thirds of the way down. The woman was putting strange red pieces into the metal. She then closed the hinge and slid a piece of the contraption, making a loud _Click! Click!_

She skillfully ran up the ladder without use of her hands. _She must have lived here many years to know how to maneuver that swiftly,_ Sesshomaru thought. The red head pushed back the tarp-door with the end of her staff-like contraption. She placed one side of the staff against her shoulder, and looking down the center, aimed the other end at Sesshomaru's chest.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my tree house?"

_She is not afraid of me. Now, let's see if she can understand me._

"My name is Sesshomaru," when he spoke, it was in English. _It must be the power of the Transient Well._ "I have been stranded in this land without ally. Forgive me for seeking refuge in this 'tree house.' It was my only choice. What is that thing you have pointed at me?"

"This 'thing' is a thirty-odd-six shotgun that could blow a barn door out the back of your head. Now, I want some answers. Why were you abandoned here and where do you come from?"

"I was sent here on my own to search for a mortal maiden. I come from the Western Lands. What is a 'shotgun'?"

The woman thought quickly. _Western Lands? He's from Japan! How in the hell did he end up in my tree house?_ "A shotgun is a weapon. How did you get here?"

"Through the Transient Well."

At the word "well" the woman's eyebrows shot up. "What well?"

"The well that lies near this tree."

She gasped, but held her weapon steady, "When did you arrive through the well?"

"Three days ago."

Sesshomaru felt her heart beat rapidly. She whispered to herself, "I'm not going crazy, then." She took a deep breath, "If I lower this, will you attack me?"

"No."

And she knew that he spoke the truth. She lowered the gun, propped it barrel up in the corner, and sat down. "Three days ago I saw a strange glow around the old well. I thought myself overstressed from tests and papers I had to write. I thought I was losing my mind. The feeling only got worse when the tree house began to glow instead of the well. But then I saw you up here, and I knew you'd have answers. So, tell me again, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Bokusenou to find a mortal maiden."

"You speak as if you are not mortal."

"I am not," Sesshomaru said.

"I see. What are you?"

"I am a demon."

"Like, a demon from Hell?"

"No. I do not devour souls."

"Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"Where am I?"

"Well, you aren't in the Western Lands anymore."

"That's obvious," Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"Show a little courtesy! You did trespass on _my_ property! You are in Washington State, in America."

"Where is that?"

"I'll have to get a map."

He changed the subject quickly, "I have not sensed other demons around. Why?"

"I do not know. I have never seen a demon before you."

Sesshomaru noticed her choice of words. _She said "demon" and not "anything." _"So, what else have you seen?"

Her eyebrow shot up again, "You're sharp. I've seen auras. Ghosts. Evil spirits. And I've had a few premonitions."

"You have strong spiritual power to have seen me through my barrier. What is your name?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess I haven't mentioned that yet. My name is Madeline."

"I apologize for intruding on your lands, Madeline. I am Sesshomaru. I am uncertain as to where I should begin my search. I do not know this land."

"And from the look of your clothes, you aren't from this time either."

"It seems I am not. What year is it?"

"2004."

"Interesting."

A heavy silence passed. Sesshomaru spoke, "You are handling this well."

"I know you aren't lying to me and what's the use in panicking? I also know that you won't hurt me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I can feel it," Madeline stood up and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her, "Come on."

"What?"

"Come on inside. There's no point in leaving you out here."

"You would bring me into your home?"

"Call me crazy, but yeah. You need help with this search, and it seems that I am the closest thing to an ally that you have," she grabbed the gun, unloaded it, and pushed the tarp back again. Sesshomaru stood and followed her into the house.

He stood dumbstruck in the kitchen, staring at the light fixture. "What is it? How does it work?" Madeline briefly explained electricity as best as she could. "Fascinating," Sesshomaru said in wonder, "And what's this?" He pointed to the stove.

For the next hour Madeline showed him around the house, explaining all the modern conveniences. When he finished asking questions about the house Sesshomaru moved on to other topics. "Is it normal in your era for a woman of your age to live alone and remain unmarried?"

"I am only twenty-five! Oh, but I guess in your era that was considered a spinster. I inherited this house. My parents died two and a half years ago."

Sesshomaru bowed, "Forgive me, I should not have been so rude. I am sorry for your loss."

"It's all right. You couldn't have known."

Madeline and Sesshomaru talked for some time. Sesshomaru explained about the well a little more clearly. Madeline told him more about the twenty-first century. She showed him a map of the world. "Here's Japan, that's where you're from. And here's where we are now."

"The land is so massive! I hope Bokusenou was telling the truth about the well taking me where I needed to be."

"I don't see why not." She continued explaining things to him, such as cars and stores. But most importantly, she stressed the fact that he must not attract attention because of the police. "The fact that you don't have formal identification will cause problems. If they notice you have claws and fangs, you're done for. All kinds of hate, havoc, and discontent will break loose. It's best that the police don't notice you. We'll just play it cool, and they won't get involved."

"I understand. So, how do you plan on helping my search?"

"I know this area. I know the customs. I know where to find people. You don't."

"I see."

Madeline stretched and yawned, "Well, it's been a long day. I'm tired. I'll show you to your room. Tomorrow is Monday, and I'll have class. I'll see what I can do about getting you some modern clothing, and when we can start this search."

"Very well."


	3. Chapter Three: The Search Begins

Chapter Three:

The Search Begins

"You want me to do _what_?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously.

"I want you to go into the other room and change into the clothes I bought you. I will not repeat myself again," Madeline stated firmly as she handed Sesshomaru a neatly folded shirt, jeans, boxers, and socks.

"What is wrong with my kimono?"

"Technically, nothing. But people today do not wear them. They wear_ this_, now go change!"

Sesshomaru parted his lips slightly to protest, but Madeline pointed a rigid finger to the door.

_This will prove an interesting battle of wills, _Sesshomaru thought. "Madeline, what are these?" he said picking up the socks and boxers.

"Those are socks, you put them over your feet. And those," Madeline blushed softly, "Are undergarments called boxers. You wear them under your pants."

"You are serious?" he said flatly.

"Yes. Oh! And the tags," she showed him one, "always go in the back," and showed him the collar of her shirt.

"Very well. If this will help with my search, I will wear them."

Sesshomaru took the clothes and proceeded to the empty room. He managed to remove his armor and kimono. He had some trouble with putting socks on one handed, yet he managed. He encountered only one dilemma in which he could not remedy.

Sesshomaru, fully dressed, walked down the hall to the room where Madeline waited and knocked gently. "Madeline?" he said.

"Yeah."

His pride played hell with him, but he had no choice to avoid what must inevitably come next. _She will laugh . . ._

"I need some assistance," he choked out. Madeline opened the door and saw Sesshomaru standing in the hall with his pants unfastened. But she did not laugh at him.

"I thought that must have been it," she said gently as she buttoned his blue jeans and pulled the zipper up carefully. "There you go!" she smiled up at him.

Sesshomaru was inwardly surprised. _She did not laugh that I, Lord Sesshomaru, great youkai warrior, could not dress myself. But, on the other hand, she was not raised to fear, hate, or respect demons. They have never seen a demon here. Why is she so kind to me? I am alien to her . . ._

"Thank you," he bowed to her.

"Don't mention it," she grinned, "but that's not all of it."

"What else could there be?"

"Shoes."

"Shooz?" he over-pronounced.

"Boots to be exact. You didn't seem the sneaker type," she noted the puzzled look on his face, "Don't ask. I'll show you later. Please," she patted the chair as she walked over to another bag, "sit down. I'll put your boots on for you."

"Is this necessary?" he asked with a hint more ice in his tone than usual.

"Unfortunately, yes," she shot back, "This is a two-hand job. I'm not trying to make you feel weak, Sesshomaru, I'm trying to help you! So, please, I'll ask one more time, sit down and let me put these on you."

_How does she always know how I feel? _He sat down immediately, silently fuming,then began to feel that he had offended her hospitality. "I did not mean to act ungrateful."

She knelt in front of him and opened a shoebox, "I know," she sighed while removing a boot from the box and lacing it, "I didn't mean to offend you, either. But it would have been cruel of me to ask you to tie your boots with only one hand." She pulled his left foot in her lap, pushed the boot on his foot and tied it, "I was only trying to help. How does that feel?"

Sesshomaru wriggled his toes and rotated his ankle, "They're heavy, and a bit stiff."

"Boots usually are at first. I bought you extra-thick socks so that you wouldn't be uncomfortable."

"I see."

"They'll feel better after you've worn them a while," she set his left foot aside and pulled his right into her lap. "If the weather was warmer, I could have just bought you some sandals. They don't have laces," she pushed the next boot on, "But, it's October, and way too damned cold for that," she laced and tied it, "There! Now, stand up and let me take a good look at you."

Sesshomaru stood up, now wearing a black t-shirt, relaxed fit blue jeans, and a pair of DocMartens.

"Excellent! You look great! We're almost ready to go."

"Go? Where?"

"You can't search for someone without going anywhere. You'd be lucky if this girl you're looking for just happened to drop by my house," Madeline chuckled to herself, "So, I have some errands to run, bills to pay, and you're coming with me."

"What kinds of errands?"

"You are just full of questions today, aren't you? I have a few minor bills to pay, a couple things to buy, and you'll need some more clothes. Now, I'm going to warn you, where we're going there will be _a lot_ of people. Just keep calm and follow my lead. If by chance someone asks about your markings, just say they are tattoos." Madeline stood up and headed for the door, "Do you think you'll be able to handle that?"

"I will manage."

"Come on then. I'll get you a coat."

Sesshomaru followed her down the stairs and let her help him into a jacket. Madeline put on a pullover sweatshirt and grabbed her purse and keys. He followed her out of the house and stopped dead in his tracks, "You mean for me to get inside that, that _thing_?" He spoke of her Chevy Blazer.

"Of course I do," she arched her brow mischievously, knowing precisely how to press his buttons already, "You're not scared, are you, Sesshomaru?"

"Humph!" he snorted proudly, stood just a little higher and determinedly strode to the car. He stood by the driver's side door, "Let's go."

"Close, but no cookie. You have to sit on the other side."

His hair bristled slightly, "Fine!" He walked around the car. Madeline opened her door and sat on the driver's seat as Sesshomaru climbed in on the other side. He watched intently as she fastened her seat belt. "Why are you restraining yourself?"

It took Madeline a moment to grasp what he had meant. Upon realizing he meant the seat belt, she answered, "It's in case some idiot hits me with their car. It will prevent me from sustaining serious injuries."

"I won't need it."

"Like hell you won't! Remember our little talk about the police? They will pull me over and charge me money if you don't wear it. And if they look a little too closely at you, we'll have to answer a lot of questions that we don't even want asked. Got it?"

He grumbled, but put it on.

Madeline put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway. Sesshomaru tensed up greatly. Madeline patted his leg a little boldly, trying to calm him down, "Relax. I do this all the time," she chimed softly.

"That's easy for you to say!" Sesshomaru growled and bristled up like a cornered dog.

"Hey! Hey, it's all right!" Madeline reached into her visor and pulled out a CD and popped it in the stereo, _I hope this distracts him enough to calm him down!_

The music began and he instantly calmed down. Sesshomaru was intrigued by the melody pouring from the speakers. He was sedated. _Thank the Gods I made a "Relaxed" CD mix. _Madeline kept driving and Sesshomaru kept listening. _I just hope the mall doesn't send him overboard. But he's looking for a girl, and he won't get much done hanging around my house all the time. The mall will be a definite starting point. Poor guy . . . I don't know why I feel so compelled to help him._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sesshomaru handled the mall far better than Madeline could have ever hoped for. The only things that he avoided at all costs were the cosmetic/perfume counters, lotion/soap stores, and the candle shop. He was almost knocked backwards when they walked past Bath and Body Works.

"Oh my God! Are you all right?" Madeline gasped as she reached to steady Sesshomaru, thinking he was going to faint.

"Get me past this place, now!" he choked, covering his nose. His eyes were unfocused and watering profusely.

Madeline looked on him with the deepest sympathy. "I don't have your sense of smell and that place makes me ill. I'm so very sorry. I should have remembered."

"It is all right. You did not remember. It is fine." They sat on a bench near the food court.

"Have you noticed anyone in particular?"

Sesshomaru looked around, then to her, "Not really. But they have noticed me."

Madeline's eyebrow perked up, "Oh?"

"Yes. It began when I went into that clothing shop with you, when you were paying a 'bill.' The women were staring at me; staring at me as a hungry dog eyes a slab of meat . . . until they see that I have only one arm. And all the women in the other stores stared like that, too. They were superficial."

Madeline lowered her head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do I? Do I stare like they do?"

Sesshomaru lowered his eyelids in thought, then looked back to Madeline. Her burgundy hair fell about her like a curtain with her porcelain skin peeking out here and there. "No. You do not stare at me like that. I have learned from today's adventure that you are a unique woman in your time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Most women I see here that are near your age dress very," he paused to think of the right word, "Provocatively. They dress for attention. Sexual attention to be specific. And that is all they seek as well. You are not like that. You dress for your own comfort. Not for the hungry glance of a man. They also paint their faces heavily with make-up, as you called it. You do not. They also arrange their hair quite precisely, and you do not. You are satisfied with pulling it back or leaving it down. Why?"

Madeline was caught off guard. "You are quite observant."

"I pride myself on it."

She sighed, and thought long before answering his questions. "The best that I can say, Sesshomaru, is that I do not place value on a person's looks. I have seen many men who were beautiful to look at, but were so absolutely ugly inside that their very presence sickened me. I don't know why. I could always _feel_ their evil and their ignorance. I value a person for what they are in their mind and their heart. That is why I was not frightened of your claws or fangs. I felt that you needed help. That you would not harm me."

He listened to her words, and was grateful for every one of them. "I thank you, Madeline. For not staring at me like a prize stud to be used for your pleasure, and for all the help you have given me," he picked up the bags they had accumulated from shopping (mostly clothing for him, including a winter coat), "However, I would like to get back to your home soon. I do not like feeling as if I am on display."

"I agree. Would you mind if I grabbed something to eat first?"

"Not at all."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you ever eat?"

"Rarely."

"Figures."

Madeline grabbed a plate of fried noodles and bourbon chicken at the food court along with a 44 ounce Dr. Pepper. Her eyes glittered at the sight of it. "I can't remember the last time I had bourbon chicken! Ahhh, the number of times I've ordered this combo plate. It reminds me of when my friends and I used to come here to do our shopping," her thoughts trailed off, and when she came back to herself, she ate her noodles and chicken.

Sesshomaru let her eat in peace even though he sensed her unrest at mentioning her past. He remained silent until they were back on the freeway, heading "home" at seventy miles per hour. About fifteen minutes into their drive, he reached over and turned down the stereo, "Madeline?"

"Hmm?" she responded, not taking her eyes off the road as she switched lanes to pass an eighteen wheeler.

"What happened to your friends?"

Her eyes shot to him momentarily, "What makes you think something happened?"

"I have been at your home for almost a week now, and haven't heard you mention them once or receive a call from them on that 'phone' thing. And you said at the mall that you 'used' to go there with your friends. Meaning you don't anymore."

She sighed, "You _really_ are sharp."

"You don't have to talk to me about it if you don't want to."

"It's all right. Mainly we all grew apart. I went to college. The guys moved to pursue their band in Seattle. The girls either got married and had kids, or developed drug problems. It tends to happen."

"You were kind of left behind, weren't you?"

"Yeah, kind of. But, I went on. I've had so much to deal with since my parents died. But, my degree is almost finished, and . . . I really don't know what else," and she laughed softly to herself.

A ringing silence hung in the air while they sped down the freeway. Sesshomaru softly told her, "It will be all right."


	4. Chapter Four: Ever Closer

Chapter Four:

Ever Closer

It began innocently enough. Madeline was a bit irritated with Sesshomaru watching her every move while she wasn't at class or in the bathroom, so she told him to go watch a movie.

"Movie?" he asked.

"Yes. On the TV. The box with the moving pictures. Go watch a movie!" She turned on Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring for him to watch. _Geez, do anything but follow me around all the time!_

And so began his mania. It only got worse when Madeline let the idea of movie theaters slip out. "Bigger screens? Madeline, please. I must see this!" So now they ritually went to the movies twice a week. At home, he watched movies fanatically. He preferred fantasy and dramas, and turned his youkai nose up at flashy action flicks.

On one cold night in December, Madeline and Sesshomaru were watching Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon and Madeline was explaining special effects and CGI (Computer Generated Images) to Sesshomaru. He looked out the window and perked up a bit, "Madeline."

She stopped her rambling and looked at him, "What, Sesshomaru?"

"It's snowing."

She looked past him and out the window. She smiled, "I love the snow."

He looked at the expression on her face and smiled slightly. Madeline didn't see it. He reached out and took her hand, "Come on," he stood up, pulling her with him. They walked to the door and out onto the front porch of the large house. The snow fell lazily from the gray sky in big, fluffy flakes. Madeline walked down the steps into the yard. She threw her head back, smiling, and raised her arms, turning circles in the snow littered grass. Sesshomaru watched her playing in the falling snow and thought to himself _She has been so kind. I have been here two months now, with no trace of this girl Bokusenou spoke of. Yet I find myself enjoying this woman's company. There is something more to her than even she knows. _He pulled hishaori closer to himself against the cold. It never got this cold in Japan. _Madeline forgot her coat . . ._

Sesshomaru walked down the steps toward Madeline. As he drew nearer, she stopped playing in the snow and looked up at him. Sesshomaru removed his fur boa and wrapped it around Madeline, "It's far too cold out. You forgot your coat."

She pulled the fur closer to her, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He smiled gently and looked at the sky. Madeline was shocked slightly. _He smiles? Well, it's good to know that he does smile sometime._ Sesshomaru looked at her again, "You should get back inside. It's too cold."

"Yeah," Madeline sighed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Two days later Sesshomaru was awoke by the sound of a violent coughing fit. He flew out of bed, put his hakama on and went to Madeline's room. He knocked but did not await an answer before entering. She was coughing hard and looked more pale than usual.

"I knew you were going to get ill," he said as he pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and smelled the air about her. He could smell the sickness.

Madeline sounded tremendously stuffy as she spoke, "I'b sorry, Sesshobaru. I bust hab woke you up."

"It's all right. What do you need to get better?"

"I'll ged id."

"No! You are to remain in bed," he put his hand on her shoulder, preventing her from getting up, "You are ill. Tell me what you need to get better. I will get it for you."

She explained where the cold medicine was and that she'd need half a glass of water to take it. Sesshomaru returned with a box of Alka Seltzer Cold in the waist of his hakama, and the half glass of water in his hand. He set the water and medicine down and helped Madeline prop herself up on pillows. Sesshomaru handed her the glass of water and then the box of medicine. Madeline tore open the small packet of Alka Seltzer Cold tablets and dropped them into the water, causing that effervescent fizzing action. Sesshomaru about jumped out of his skin.

"What in seven hells? What sort of sorcery is that?"

Madeline giggled despite the urge to cough and a severe stuffy nose, "Id's just a chebical in the bedicine that reacts with liquid. Id's part of what will break up this congestion and bake be talk norbal again!" She swirled the contents of the glass and gulped it down as fast as she could.

"Where are your extra blankets, Madeline?"

"In duh roob you're in."

Sesshomaru left quickly and came back with two more blankets tucked under his arm. He set them on her desk, and unfolded one. Skillfully, he draped the extra blanket over Madeline.

"Why are you being so nice?"

He looked at her, "You are sick. I am going to take care of you."

"Why?"

He laid the second blanket on her as well, "Because I know you would do the same for me. If I dare say so much," he flushed ever so slightly, "that's what a friend would do."

"Wow," Madeline said, not quite so stuffy anymore, "I'm glad you think of me as a friend. I'm honored."

_I've just made a fool of myself_, he thought and turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru! Please, wait!"

He looked back at Madeline, unable to deny her simplest request, and saw her sitting so sick and helpless in her bed.

"Please, come sit with me."

He sat on the edge of her bed. She noticed that his hair was slightly ruffled, as if he had been in quite a hurry, and that he had not fully dressed himself, which she had never seen him do. _Sesshomaru must have been quite concerned to fly out of bed like that just because he heard me coughing. I cannot believe how insensitive I was when he admitted he considered me a friend. _

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

She patted his hand, "Just a friend."

He managed to crack a gentle smile, "You know, I've never had a friend before."

"What about that imp you have told me about? What was his name again? Oh, yeah! Jaken, wasn't he a friend?"

"He serves me as his lord to repay a debt of honor because I had saved him."

"Oh."

"But, he has served me well. His loyalty is uncanny."

"You don't have any other friends?"

"No."

"What about siblings? You know, brothers or sisters?"

"A half-brother."

"Don't you two get along?"

"No, and I don't feel like talking about InuYasha!" he growled.

"Mmmm, tender spot. Well, were you at least close with your father?"

"Yes. Well, we were . . . until that wretched woman, Izayoi, came along. She was the downfall of my father."

"Who's Izayoi?"

"InuYasha's mother."

"Oh, second wife . . ."

"Wife? What is a wife?"

"A wife is your mate. The men in my time call their mates wives. And the women call their mates husbands."

"Oh."

Madeline started coughing again.

"You need to rest. Moreover, I will not let you go to 'classes' tonight."

"Very well. Under one, no wait, two conditions."

He smiled, "What's that?"

"If you promise to bring me tea later, and . . . oh never mind."

"No, tell me."

"What was your father's name?"

"Yes, I will bring you tea later," Sesshomaru stood from the bed, pulled the covers to her chin, and walked towards the door. Madeline was sure that she had pushed her boundaries too far and upset him. She regretted asking him such a personal question, but he turned back to her when he reached the doorway, "And my father's name was InuTaisho. He was a powerful demon, great warrior, and wise Lord." He started to shut the door, and then poked his head back into her room, "Be sure to call for me if you need anything. Now sleep, little one."

As he went back to his room to change into his modern clothing, something he once said to InuYasha within his father's tomb came back to haunt him:

_You protect her . . ._

_Indulge her . . ._

_Even seem to love her . . ._

"Father," he whispered to himself, "could it be that I do feel compassion for humans, or is it more than that?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It took three days of Sesshomaru demanding that Madeline stay home from class for her to get better. He even had to resort to hiding her car keys in his kimono and hauling her back to her bed over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes.

On the fourth day, Madeline became restless. "Sesshomaru!" she whined, "My fever is gone, my cough is almost gone, I'm not stuffy anymore, now, can I _please_ get up and about on my own?"

He felt her forehead again, and sniffed her gently, "You don't smell of illness anymore. Very well, you may get up."

"You could smell it?"

"Yes. Why do you think I insisted on keeping you in bed?"

Madeline leaned over and hugged him before she could stop herself. "Thank you. You've been a good friend."

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding (dare I say) slightly nervous.

"I'm giving you a hug."

"Why? What's a hug?"

She looked at him, "You're serious?"

He simply nodded.

"It's hard to explain. A hug is an embrace. You wrap your arms around someone and squeeze them because you care about them. I wanted to show you that I'm glad you're such a concerned friend." Madeline squeezed him again and to her surprise, she felt his arm around her, squeezing as well.

"I'm grateful that you are my friend, and that you have helped me so much," he said to her.

Sesshomaru could not see, but a tear slid down her cheek. _He was so cold and uncaring when he first came here. It seems I have softened him up a bit._

As he embraced her, his hand subconsciously found its way to her hair. _How did it come to be that I give a damn what happens to this mortal? The smell of illness on her made me want to protect her. I never thought I would have a friend._

They let go of each other and Madeline covertly wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'm kind of hungry. I think I will get some take out. Please get dressed. I'd appreciate it if you came with me."

Sesshomaru went to his room to change his garments. _I can never tell her 'no' when it comes to anything she wishes of me! Why?_ He changed, Madeline fastened his jeans, and they were off. They went to Madeline's favorite local burger-joint, Bob's Burgers. It was a simple place with little insideseating, and three windows toplace orders outside.Madeline placed her order with Sesshomaru at her side.

"Madeline? Is that you?" came a voice.

Madeline stiffened for she recognized the voice. She turned slowly to see a girl she had attended high school with.

"Kelly," she said trying to sound cordial, "What have you been up to?"

"Not much," Kelly said as her gaze fell to Sesshomaru. The look on the newcomer's face as she observed Sesshomaru made Madeline bristle.

Trying to retain a semblance of dignity, Madeline said, "This is my friend, Sesshomaru. We were just getting some dinner," she turned to Sesshomaru and whispered, "Please, go wait in the car." Her aura began to surge, and Sesshomaru, remembering her many warnings to keep a low profile, obeyed her request.

He went to the car, utterly perplexed by the situation. Sesshomaru could still hear their voices inside the vehicle.

"Gee, how did the little bookworm get such a good looking 'friend'?"

Madeline drew herself to her full height, "I have graced you with my presence long enough," and she turned to the car.

"He's quite good looking. But obviously, you're satisfied with damaged goods. He can't be much good where it counts with only one arm . . ."

And with reflexes that startled even Lord Sesshomaru, Madeline turned and slapped the girl with every ounce of her strength.

"You lorded yourself over everyone in high school because Mommy and Daddy had enough money for you to get your way, and if you think I am going to tolerate it to this day you are _sorely_ mistaken, you filthy little bitch! One more hateful word against him and I will grind your narrow ass into the pavement! One arm or no, he is more of a person than you will _ever_ be! And if you know what's good for you, get the fuck out of my sight!"

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped. Madeline was positively radiating raw power. She was glowing with it. _She possesses great inner strength. Is this how she was able to see me beyond my barrier?_

"Madeline!" a man from the restaurant called out the window, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," she said coldly, "But it's leaving."

"All right," he said, holding a bag and drink out to her, "Your order's up."

Madeline grabbed her food and watched with fire in her eyes as Kelly got in her car and drove off. Only then did she get in the car with Sesshomaru.

She was breathing deeply, her heart pounding, and her aura still pulsing.

"Did you hear all of that?" she asked.

"I did."

Madeline gripped the steering wheel in frustration, turning her knuckles white. She was shaking. "Bookworm. Brain. Geek. Nerd. To this day, they hold onto it, and I am no better because I still hate them all. But she was the worst of all of them. She went out of her way everyday to make my life in high school absolutely miserable. When she insulted you, I snapped. You had not said one word to her, but she would disrespect you just because you were in my company. I'm glad I could stand up to her, at least for you."

_She confronted a tormentor from her past not for herself, but for me? What have I done to earn her trust and companionship? And how is it that I give mine to her freely?_ "Thank you, Madeline. You faced a great evil from your past and won. I am proud of you."

But she did not smile. There were tears in her eyes. Tears for a tormented past that seemed to finally be at an end.

"Madeline, it's over. It is finished. You won. I don't know what these insults they laid upon you mean, but they are not true. They will not hurt you ever again," Sesshomaru said.

Madeline wiped the tears away and looked at him. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Let's go home. I don't feel like going to class tonight." She set her bag with her burger and onion rings on the back floorboard and set her soda in the cup holder.

"What's that?"

"That's my soda. It's a drink."

"I thought that came in cans like you have at home."

"Well, it comes in a cup and a bottle, too."

"What does it taste like?"

"Do you want to try it?" she held the Styrofoam cup out to him, offering him a taste of carbonated goodness. He took the cup in his hand, staring at the straw reluctantly.

"You've seen me drink from a straw. Come on. It's not going to bite you."

Sesshomaru put the straw between his lips and gently took a drink of Dr. Pepper . . . then forcefully spit it out.

"What in seven hells? It's bubbly!"

Madeline couldn't help herself and started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny, Madeline!"

"Yes it is! Oh, your face was priceless! Here," she was still chuckling, "I'll get some napkins so we can clean up." She grabbed some napkins out of her glove compartment and handed a few to Sesshomaru. He glared at her.

"Oh, come on," she laughed, "Like I knew you'd freak out over soda!"

He mopped up the soda from his clothes and from the dash. While Madeline reached over to clean up the windshield, he threw her a mischievous look.

"What?" she said.

He threw the soiled napkins at her and laughed.

"Well, well," Madeline said, smiling at him, "It looks like someone has a sense of humor after all."

He just grinned at her.


	5. Chapter Five: Something's Missing

Chapter Five:

Something's Missing

"Hey! Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, "Do you sense any jewel shards near by?"

She trailed along behind him on the path, pushing her bike with Shippo riding in the basket. "No. I don't sense any yet."

InuYasha doubled back and met up with Kagome. "We might as well stop for lunch," he looked up to where Sango and Miroku were gliding upon Kilala's back, "Lunch, you guys!" InuYasha hollered to them. The trio dove from the skies and landed as Kagome spread out a blanket for them to lounge on while they ate lunch.

Miroku and InuYasha went to get water to boil for ramen and to refill their water bottles while Kagome and Sango started a fire (with a little additional help from Kilala). They enjoyed a lunch of hot ramen on a chilly day in mid-March. The five of them sat around on the blanket slurping their noodles and sipping broth.

"We haven't come across any jewel shards in days," Sango said.

"Aye, it seems that the hunt is wearing thin. It seems to be that it's down between our shards, Koga's shards, and Naraku's shards," Miroku mused.

"Yeah, and we haven't been encountering nearly as many demons lately," Kagome said before sipping her ramen broth.

InuYasha and Shippo were inhaling their ramen at warp speed as usual. But even Shippo managed to voice a thought between his slurping and scarfing. "I've noticed that it has been over half a year since InuYasha's brother has come around to pick a fight over the Tetsusaiga."

Everyone stopped eating.

"You know," InuYasha said, setting down his chopsticks, "The little runt is right. We haven't crossed paths with Sesshomaru in quite a while. I almost forgot that he existed."

"We should probably keep our eyes peeled for him, then," Miroku said, lifting his chopsticks in unison with InuYasha.

"I agree," said Kagome, "It's not like Sesshomaru to lay low for this long."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

March brought violent winds, and Sesshomaru would pace until Madeline was home safe from class. Madeline came home late one night and was white as a ghost.

"Madeline! Where have you been?" Sesshomaru exclaimed vehemently, until he saw that she was shaking slightly, "What happened?"

Her trembling hands dropped her keys on the table in the hall. _I don't want to tell him. I don't know why. But I just don't want to tell him . . . _"N-nothing," she stammered and walked by him blindly. Sesshomaru arched his brow and watched her.

He followed her down the hall and he caught an unknown scent on her that made his eyes flash red. _A mortal man has touched her!_ "Madeline," he said controlling the tone of his voice to appear indifferent, "I want you to tell me what happened?" _And I will know if you are lying. . ._

She sighed. _I do not want to tell him, but I have to. I cannot lie to him . . . _"One of my classmates talked to me after class tonight," she took a deep breath and spoke as fast as she could, "He asked me out on a date tomorrow night and I accepted."

"Oh, I see," Sesshomaru mused, "What is a 'date'?"

As she explained, he became more furious by the second. _But why should I feel like this? She is only a mortal woman. Yet, she is my friend, and something about this unnerves me. She will not be completely alone with this man . . . _"I see," he said with a mask of calm, "Where will he be taking you?"

The next evening Sesshomaru watched with contempt as Madeline prepared for her date. She looked radiant with her long hair swept up and curled with ringlets falling down her back. Madeline wore a dark green dress that came down to her knees and had one sleeve. She put on someelaborate highheels with stylish straps.

"You look beautiful," Sesshomaru said. _Did I just say that out loud?_

Madeline blushed almost as red as her hair, "Thank you."

There was a knock at the front door. "That will be for me," she said standing up, "Wish me luck," and she headed out of her bedroom.

Sesshomaru grasped her arm gently before she left, "Be careful, Madeline."

"I will," she looked up at him, "I'll see you when I get home."

He nodded. Madeline walked down the stairs and answered the door. She walked out the door and Sesshomaru walked to the window and pulled the curtain back to watch as she got into another man's car and left.

"I have a very ominous feeling about this," he said to himself.

Seconds later, he opened the window and took off in the air after the car. _She is not safe. _He flew along above the car, shielded from mortal eyes by his demonic powers. He followed them for almost an hour before the car stopped and they entered a restaurant. Sesshomaru landed quietly atop the building and sat there listening to everything that happened within: A waiter dropping his tray loaded with drinks, the cook complaining of lack of help, the Maitre'D seating Madeline and her date.

Hishaori and hair flew in the violent March winds as he sat there; Madeline's silent sentinel.


	6. Chapter Six: Demon Savior

Chapter Six:

Demon Savior

Sesshomaru waited patiently on the roof for them to leave the establishment.

_I have been here for almost six months. I hope that all is well with Rin and Jaken. It seems like I shall never finish this quest and return home. The Transient Well has yet to reappear. I am beginning to wonder if I am stranded here permanently . . ._

Then he heard Madeline's date ask for the check, making the comment to Madeline that he wanted to take her somewhere "special." Sesshomaru stood up and watched for them. His amber eyes tracked them from the door to the car. As the man started his vehicle, Sesshomaru cloaked himself again and rose into the skies. The man drove Madeline far from the heart of the small city they had drove to.

_Why am I following her like a guard dog? She is of no concern to me! No, I am lying even to myself now. I do care about her. In fact, her happiness is the only reason I did not express my outrage at this "date." How did our lives become so entangled? Damn you, Bokusenou! You could have given me more clues for this search. _Sesshomaru gasped as he recalled one thing Bokusenou did say, "Your destiny will be forever changed by a single mortal maiden . . . It is a well that appears whenever it is needed, and will take you where you need to be." _Could it be that what I have been restlessly searching for has been in front of my face the whole time?_

The car came to a stop at a lookout point above the city. Sesshomaru began to descend slowly. He heard movement within the vehicle, and heard Madeline say, "Stop it." The man was trying to coax her, he heard him say, "Come on baby, you know you'll like it." He sensed Madeline's heart rate rise rapidly and heard her say forcefully, "No! I said stop it! NO!" Then came the sound of tearing fabric and Madeline's fearful screams. Sesshomaru's eyes blazed like the fires of hell and he flew to the car like lightning. _That bastard is trying to force himself on her! _

He landed and tore the passenger side door off the frame of the car and tossed it aside like a discarded tissue. The man had Madeline pinned down on the reclined passenger side seat. Her dress was torn in the front and he had pulled her bra askew to expose her breasts. Herdress wassnagged and torn from the struggle, and her skirt was up by her waist. Madeline looked to see Sesshomaru standing at his full height, fangs bared, claws twitching, and eyes as red as fire. "Sesshomaru," she whispered with relief.

"Hey, what the fuck!" the person spat at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached into the car, pushed this guy off Madeline, and pulled her from the car as gently as possible. He set her on her feet, and she covered herself as best as she could.

"Man, what the fuck is your problem?That broad is mine!"

"Madeline, step back," Sesshomaru commanded as the man came out of the car after them. Madeline backed away obediently. The man came at Sesshomaru, trying to punch him, and Sesshomaru avoided him with the greatest of ease. Sesshomaru raised his forearm to face-level and his fingertips began to glow yellow.

_This cannot be good! _Madeline ran in front of Sesshomaru, "No! Sesshomaru, don't! He's not worth it! The police will definitely come after you! Please, no!"

"This man tried to violate you and he has hurt you. He must die."

Madeline boldly reached up and lowered his hand with tears in her eyes, "Not if it means that I have to lose you!"

Sesshomaru regained his composure and looked down into her eyes. "Very well, but he will not leave unpunished." In a flash, Sesshomaru wove around Madeline to her attacker and punched him in the face. The man flew up into the air and then landed on his back. Sesshomaru was standing beside the would-be rapist as he looked up in terror, realizing that he was up the creek without a paddle. Sesshomaru kicked him hard in the ribs, easily breaking a few. "You. If you call the police, I'll kill you. If you dare come near Madeline again, I'll slowly tear out your innards and _then_ kill you. Leave."

Sesshomaru turned away from the man and approached Madeline. She collapsed into him, and he cradled her against him with his arm. He held her tightly as he arose into the skies and headed for home.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sesshomaru flew through the window he left open. He landed gently and carefully laid Madeline on the bed. She shivered for the room had become quite cold in their absence. He closed the window and walked toward the door. Madeline sat up slightly, "Sesshomaru, don't go. Please don't leave me." He turned slowly and saw her tousled hair, torn dress, and big, green eyes. He walked back and sat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly Madeline started to cry. Every sob tore at Sesshomaru's heart and soul. He could not bear to see her in pain.

Sesshomaru removed his shoulder armor and swords, setting them by her desk. He lay on the bed next to her and pulled her close to him. He cradled her again as she cried. He whispered, "Don't cry, little one. Don't cry, it's tearing me apart." She sobbed and sobbed, holding on to him for dear life.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I can't believe he almost . . . almost . . . Oh, I am so stupid!"

He held her tighter, "You are not stupid, Madeline. My dear Madeline, you did not deserve his rough treatment. You, of all people I have met, deserve so much more than _that_," he nuzzled his face into her hair, "I was frightened tonight. I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was frightened. Frightened for your safety." He moved and looked into her eyes.

She looked into his golden eyes with her tear-stained green ones, "L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, little one, Lord Sesshomaru. But, you need not call me by that title. For you, Sesshomaru is quite enough."

"I see. Please allow me to use it once more. Thank you for saving me tonight, Lord Sesshomaru."

He held her green eyes in his amber gaze and whispered, "It was my honor and duty, little one," and he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. He broke off the kiss slowly and she was breathless. She barely gasped, "Sesshomaru . . ."

He pressed his finger to her lips tenderly, "Please wait, Madeline. I must finish. I realized something tonight. All this time you have been assisting me in my search for a mortal girl. You have been so kind to help me, a stranger to you then. But tonight I found what I have been looking for. I realized that I sought not a girl, but a woman, and she has been right under my nose. I came here for you, Madeline. Bokusenou said you would change my life."

"M-me? Why me?"

"I don't know why, except that I have grown to love you dearly and I would protect you with my life," Sesshomaru kissed her intensely, lovingly, reverently. Madeline returned the kiss deeply.

When their lips parted, Madeline whispered to him, "I love you, too, Sesshomaru. Tonight I thought for a moment that there would be no one to help me, no one to hear my screams. But I knew you would come for me. I knew you would save me. I could feel your presence." They kissed each other wildly, passionately. Sesshomaru's hand traveled her body, peeling the torn dress from her in the process. Madeline's hands were just as adventurous as she untied the belt of his haori and hakama. She parted the folds of his haori and her hands caressed his chest. Sesshomaru growled with excitement as her hands skimmed his flesh, and he pulled off the remainder of her tattered garment. Rather than fight with her undergarments, he used a few careful maneuvers with his claws and her bra and panties fell away. Sesshomaru slowly ran his hand over her beautiful, naked body. He kissed her fervently as he cupped her breast with his hand. She melted beneath his lips and timidly ran one of her hands towards his manhood. He growled deeply as she gently touched the fabric that stood between his lust and her fingers. Sesshomaru slowly broke away from her and stood up from the bed, stripping himself of the rest of his garments. He came back to the bed and positioned himself to take her. She looked up at him with love and need. Madeline whispered, "Take me, my love."

He pressed himself into her, and felt a significant resistance. He was stunned.

_She is untried! A maiden! A mortal maiden!_

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw tears forming from pain. She saw his shock and thought it disgust. "I knew it. Don't look at me. You're disgusted with me."

"No!" he kissed her softly, "No, dear one! Your purity is an honor. It is nothing for the cause of shame! I am honored beyond my dreams to know that I will be the first and only one to have you, my love, my mate."

"My beloved," she spoke softly, and he kissed her.

Sesshomaru gently began to move himself within her, being ever so tender with his virgin bride. He gradually picked up the pace, and began the mating ritual. "For all time, there will be no other. I give myself to you, Madeline, as mate for all of our lives and beyond. And as I give, I shall claim," and he bit down upon her shoulder, marking her as his mate as she screamed with ecstasy.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As the sun peeked through the windows, a sleeping Madeline lay cradled against Sesshomaru's chest. He lay watching her sleep peacefully, carefully stroking her hair, and admiring every inch of his mate. He smiled softly at the Mating Bite that remained brilliantly painted on her shoulder. Sesshomaru was on the brink of sleep when a scent caught his senses; a scent he recognized.

_She is in heat. No wonder that miserable bastard tried to force himself on her. But, she is mine, now and for all time. Who knows, she could be with child soon . . ._

With that, Sesshomaru slept beside his mate.


	7. Chapter Seven: Imperfect Timing

Chapter Seven:

Imperfect Timing

Sesshomaru walked into the University and nodded his head in greeting to the receptionist as he had every night for a month. Since Madeline's attempted rapist attended classes with her, Sesshomaru insisted that he come to class with her. He never sat _in_ class with her, but he walked her to and from class and patiently waited in the car during her classes. He strolled down the hall silent as a ghost and turned left down another hallway. He walked halfway down the hall, and waited outside of her classroom. He glanced through the slim window in the door and spotted her sitting in the first row. She was taking notes feverishly, and he admired her every move.

_How did this woman capture me so completely? Everything about her captivates me, and I love everything about her. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her . . ._

Madeline began packing her books into her backpack. She stood and saw Sesshomaru waiting. Smiling brightly, she walked out of class before anyone else and hugged Sesshomaru tightly. "Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Every second," he held her to him and kissed the top of her head. Sesshomaru took her backpack from her and slung it over his shoulder. Once the bag was secure, Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist, and they walked out to the parking lot together. Once in her Blazer, Madeline sighed and said, "Sesshomaru, I have to stop by the store for something, and we need to talk." She looked worried.

"About what?"

She started the car and turned the heat on to medium, "I'm late."

"Late for what?"

She took a deep breath before taking the plunge, "My period."

"Your what?"

"I don't want to get into details right now but I could be pregnant."

"What is 'pregnant'?"

Madeline wanted to scream. _Why can't this of all things go smoothly! _"We might be having a baby."

"Oh!" he said and chuckled softly, "Madeline. My dear, beautiful Madeline," he pulled her to him, nuzzling into her, "I've known. I knew the moment we awoke the next day."

She clutched him tightly, "The first time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, I didn't know how you'd take it. I didn't know how to tell you," he held her.

"You won't leave me?" she blurted out.

"What?" he was shocked, "Why on Earth would you think I would leave you?"

"Most men in my age run off when they get a woman pregnant."

Sesshomaru tilted her face towards his and kissed her lovingly. When he finished he put his hand over her belly and smiled, saying, "This is our child. Thanks to you, I will be a father," he continued more seriously, "I will never leave you or the babe. You are my mate, Madeline; not some random whore. I will never leave you. I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled, "I'm going to be a mother!"

They embraced each other excitedly, knowing that in a few moons, they would have a child born of their love.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The drive home proved an interesting conversation. Madeline explained that she would have to see a doctor, and she explained what the doctor would be doing during her visits.

"Examining _where_?" he growled.

"Relax! It's just a doctor."

"I honestly don't care! I don't want another man, doctor or not, 'examining' you _there_!"

"Would you prefer I saw a female doctor?"

"A female healer? You mean a midwife or priestess?"

"Well, there still are midwives today, I could go to one."

"If a doctor is better, see a doctor. I don't want to endanger the child. But, please Madeline, see a woman doctor. I would feel much more comfortable."

"All right. A female doctor it is."

Sesshomaru was silent in thought, and then he asked, "Madeline, do many women die in childbirth in your age?"

"Occasionally. It is not nearly as common anymore. There have to be serious complications for that to happen."

"Good. That puts me at ease."

The next day Madeline saw her family physician and the pregnancy was confirmed. She decided on a female doctor by the name of Dr. Franklin and made an appointment to see her later in the week. She coached Sesshomaru on what to expect during these doctor visits. He was already relieved that she found a woman doctor, but when Madeline told him about things like ultrasounds and fetal heart monitors, he became positively excited.

"I'll get to _see_ the babe?"

"Not yet, but you will."

"When?"

"I'm not exactly sure. We'll have to ask the doctor."

He could hardly contain himself. "What amazing things your age possess! Seeing the child within the womb . . . Such technology!"

Madeline smiled, _I wonder if he's always acted like this. No, even I know that this is completely new to him. I've never heard of a man behaving so giddy at becoming a new father. I'm glad that he wants this child, for I would never have forsaken it._

The morning of the appointment dawned brilliant and dewy. It was a beautiful morning in late April. Sesshomaru awoke and cuddled up to Madeline to rouse her gently. "Madeline . . ." he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"Hmmmmm?" she moaned, still asleep.

"It's time to get up, love. We have to see the doctor today."

"Five more minutes, please, sweetie . . ." she mumbled, pulling the covers closer.

"Madeline," he said, "You can sleep later. Let's get ready to see the doctor."

"Oh, all right" she opened her eyes and removed the blankets, then laid there with a strange expression on her face.

Sesshomaru became concerned, "Are you all right?"

Madeline bolted from the bed and ran out the door mumbling, "I wondered when that would kick in."

Sesshomaru assumed it was the "morning sickness" she spoke of. He got out of bed and chose his clothes for the day. Madeline was gone for a while, and when Sesshomaru was about to go check on her, he heard her climbing the stairs. She walked into the room nibbling a saltine cracker.

"Morning sickness?" he asked.

She nodded, eating her crackers. He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry, little one."

They got ready for the appointment. Madeline put on loose jeans, a Nine Inch Nails t-shirt, and a worn pair of sneakers. "I feel nauseous. I don't care how I look right now." Sesshomaru pulled his shirt down over his muscular chest, looking at Madeline, "You're beautiful. You always look beautiful."

"You're just saying that because in a few months I'll be fat and ugly."

"No. In a few months our child will be growing in your belly. You will not be fat. You will be even more beautiful carrying our child," he closed the space between them with a few steps and kissed Madeline gently.

"Mmm," she smiled, "That made me feel better," she buttoned and zipped his jeans. Sesshomaru slipped on a pair of sandals and they were prepared to go.

Dr. Franklin welcomed the young couple (if you can call Sesshomaru young) as she entered the exam room. She shook their hands, first Madeline then Sesshomaru.

"Good morning, Miss Berkley," she turned to Sesshomaru, "Good morning young man, are you the father?"

"Yes I am."

She opened the chart, "It's good to see you with her at the check-ups. Will you be attending all of them with her?"

"Absolutely."

"Excellent. I see so many young women come in here abandoned by the fathers. It makes me happy to see a man who is so supportive. Could I get your name so it is on file and the receptionists know that you can take calls for Madeline?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Japanese?" she asked, and he nodded, "My husband was stationed there while he was in the Marines. And what's your last name?"

"Excuse me?"

Madeline interrupted, thinking quickly, "Taisho," she gave Sesshomaru a quick glance to play along, "Your surname dearest."

"Ah, yes," he said catching her drift, "I am still not used to some of this American terminology," he squeezed her hand in a covert "Thank you.."

"Great. And do you two have a rough guess at the date of conception?"

"March fourteenth," Sesshomaru answered without hesitation.

Dr. Franklin mumbled as she scribbled, "Estimated date of conception . . ."

"Not an estimate, doctor. I know," Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Oh," she gave him a puzzled look, then just stood up with Madeline's chart, "Okay, I'll step out and give these to the ladies at the front desk. While I'm out I'll give you a few minutes to change into the exam gown and we can start the exam when I return."

When Dr. Franklin left, Madeline stood and began to undress. She carefully folded her clothes and donned the exam gown.

"What is the doctor going to be able to tell us today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She'll start a record of my weight, examine me to know how far along I am, even though we already know that much. She'll put me on a diet so that the baby and I get everything we need, and I'll ask her about books that she would recommend. That way I can give you a better idea of what's going on," she finished tying the exam gown in place and sat on the exam table.

Sesshomaru intently studied a fetal growth chart on the wall. Madeline watched him. He reached up and traced an illustration of a six-week-old fetus with his index finger. "Amazing . . ." he whispered.

Dr. Franklin returned shortly and saw him staring at the chart. She smiled, "I'll be able to show you more on that when I've examined Madeline."

Madeline leaned back and put her feet in the accursed stirrups, and Sesshomaru sat beside her on a chair, holding her hand. The exam went smoothly. When Dr. Franklin removed her gloves and said, "All right, Madeline, dear, you can sit up now. It looks as though you are about six weeks along. Young man, you were right! And that will put your due date at abouuut . . ." she fiddled with the calendar, "Mid-December. I'd say anywhere between the tenth and the twentieth. Now, I'm going to give you an outline for a basic pregnancy diet, and a prescription for pre-natal vitamins. They tend to make most women nauseous, but taking them with meals or a glass of milk tends to help. Take one every day. Okay," she stood up from her stool and walked to the chart Sesshomaru had been observing, and pointed out the same illustration that caught his attention, "Here is what the baby looks like right about now. It's only about seven-eights of an inch long," she went to a drawer and pulled out two sheets of paper. She handed them to Madeline, "There is your diet, and a list of books that are useful to first-time parents."

"You read my mind!" Madeline exclaimed.

"I'm just thrilled to see an involved and excited father-to-be!" she shook Sesshomaru's hand again, "I'll want to see the both of you in about two to three weeks. No later. And Sesshomaru . . ."

"Yes, Dr. Franklin."

"I'd cut that hair before she goes into labor if I were you. It's gorgeous, but it will become a weapon against you."

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be offended by her advice, or grateful.


	8. Chapter Eight: Youkai and Hanyou

Chapter Eight:

Youkai and Hanyou

Madeline stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around her hair. She dried her body with a separate towel and admired the slight swell of her belly. Upon drying, she pulled on a pair of shorts and a band t-shirt (Nine Inch Nails, her favorite band). Madeline gently combed her thigh-length hair, then bound it loosely halfway down her back.

It was a warm evening in mid-July. Madeline was four months pregnant. Her routine check ups with Dr. Franklin assured the proud parents-to-be that the baby was healthy and all was well.

Madeline walked out of the bathroom and ventured into the living room where Sesshomaru was sipping a 7-Up (since the incident at the drive-in, he has learned to like soda and will treat himself to one on occasion) while he searched for a movie to watch. Madeline sat on the couch and observed him looking over the movie shelves repeatedly. She urged him to put in Labyrinth. "Sesshy, please, I love that movie."

"Very well, little one," he pulled the movie off the shelf, "I can deny you nothing." He put the movie in the DVD player and sat down next to Madeline, letting her cuddle up to him.

The movie was rolling, and when the main character, Sarah, turned the lights off in her baby brother's room and said, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now," Sesshomaru said, "I wish it was that simple."

"What do you mean?" Madeline asked, "Don't you even remotely get along with your brother?"

"No! I despise that filthy little half-breed!"

Madeline's eyes grew wide in shock, then narrow with anger. She exclaimed, "What?" but never waited for an answer. She shoved Sesshomaru hard and he fell to the floor. She stood and stormed off, grabbing her car keys and heading for the door.

"Madeline!" he shouted, easily catching up to her, "Madeline! Wait! Where do you think you are going?"

"Away from you!"

"I forbid it!"

"Forbid all you want, but I will _not_ tolerate that attitude, Sesshomaru!"

"What attitude?"

"Filthy little half-breed to quote you directly," she glared at him.

Sesshomaru realized what had just happened. "I forgot you were human. I didn't mean to offend you . . ."

She cut him off, still furious, "Have you forgotten that our child will be half-demon? Will your own child will be a 'filthy little half-breed' in your eyes? I know you forgot that I was human. You think of me as a person. You need to start thinking of your own brother that way, too! You need to let go of this foolish belief, this demon-pride crap, Sesshomaru, or you will lose me _and your child_!" she screamed angrily.

At those words Madeline saw something that made her gasp: Tears welling up in her mate's eyes. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees before her, burying his face in her barely showing belly, and wrapped his arm around her thighs. "I'm sorry. Oh my dear one, how I have wronged you. How I have wronged our child! Our beautiful child. Forgive me. Please forgive me for my horrible behavior. I swear to you. I swear on my life, my honor, and all that I am, my ways have changed. I swear to you that I will never utter another word about another living being because of their blood," tears from his golden eyes stained the belly of her shirt, "Oh, my Madeline, please forgive me." He was begging her.

Begging.

Even Madeline was shocked to see this much emotion from her mate, the proud, powerful Demon Lord. She made to kneel in front of him with tears welling up in her eyes as well. She kissed the crescent on his brow as she descended, causing tears from her cheeks to spill over onto his. "I forgive you, my dearest love and lord. But make one promise to me. Swear to me that you will do as I ask."

"Anything. You have only to ask."

She looked him square in his amber eyes, "Swear to me that when we return that you will make amends with your brother and have peace with him. After all, he is this child's uncle."

He didn't break eye contact or even hesitate, "I swear I will make peace with InuYasha," then his eyebrows perked up, "Did you just say when 'we' return?"

"Yes."

"You intend to return with me, for good?"

"Yes. I cannot expect you to remain here. I cannot bear the child here. Doctors here would kind of ask a lot of questions of a child born with fangs and claws, or a purple crescent on their brow," she smiled at him and continued, "Sesshomaru, you cannot stay here. I cannot go on without you. My place is with you."

He sighed, "I fear the well may not return before the child's birth."

"It will," she spoke softly, "I don't know how I know. But I do."

"I trust you, little one," he kissed her lovingly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

August came with sweltering heat and many complaints from Madeline and Sesshomaru. Especially when the Central Air went on the fritz.

"How do you live with this crippling heat?" Sesshomaru growled as Madeline came in the door.

"Hey, I was out in it! Here," she handed him a bag, "I bought you some shorts and tank tops. That repair man had better make it out here this afternoon or I'm going to buy a new air conditioner! Damn Central Air!"

Sesshomaru went to the bathroom and peeled off his kimono. He put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a gray, sport-cut tank top. As he gathered his kimono and put it in the clothes hamper, he heard the phone ring. Madeline answered as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello . . . Hi Dr. Franklin . . . Oh!" she looked at the clock, "Yes. Yes we'll be there soon! Thank you!" and she set the receiver in the cradle to charge.

"Was that the doctor? Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, not at all! In fact it's good news. Someone cancelled their appointment for today and she knows how anxiously you've been awaiting the ultra sound, so she wanted to know if we could be down there in twenty minutes."

Sesshomaru's face lit up, "You mean I can see the babe today?"

"Yes!"

"Well, let's go!"

After a brief air-conditioned car ride they arrived at the doctor's office. They didn't have a chance to sit down because Dr. Franklin met them at the receptionist's counter. "I have the equipment ready to go. Are you excited, young man?" the doctor smiled at the eager father.

"Very," he confirmed.

She led them into the sonograph room and had Madeline lay down on the exam table. "Pull your shirt up over your belly, dear," the doctor said as she put on exam gloves and grabbed the jelly that would be rubbed on Madeline's stomach.

Dr. Franklin applied some of the clear jelly and pressed the transducer to Madeline's pregnant belly. Immediately, strange blurred images appeared on the screen. Dr. Franklin moved the transducer around until she blurted, "Oh! We have a head!" and she chuckled. The doctor took a capped pen and used it as a pointer on the screen showing them the head, eyes, mouth, and nose. Sesshomaru was awestruck. "This is my child," he said as he touched the screen and outlined the mouth, nose and eyes. Dr. Franklin prodded about just a little while longer and showed them their child's arms and hands. She made a few print outs of the face, but could not see what sex the child would be.

Dr. Franklin then shut off the sonograph equipment and turned on another machine.

Sesshomaru was curious, "What is that?"

Dr. Franklin held up another transducer, "This is the heart monitor. It will allow us to hear the baby's heart beat." She placed the transducer to Madeline's belly, and after placing it on the appropriate spot, Madeline and Sesshomaru heard the strong heartbeat of their healthy child. And Sesshomaru looked to his mate, overcome with love and joy for the first time in his life.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Requiem of Time

Chapter Nine:

A Requiem of Time

The scorching heat of August faded into a cool September in which the whole world seemed to wilt except for Madeline's womb, in which the child grew by the second. When Sesshomaru and Madeline would relax, he would always nuzzle into her belly to talk or play with the baby. He would lovingly speak to their child while rubbing Madeline's stomach, or would play with the babe by gently pinching or poking her belly, causing the baby to kick and poke to play with Dad.

October came with chilly rain, icy wind, and a riot of autumn color. One Wednesday in mid-October Sesshomaru and Madeline were in the shower after taking their daily walk. He washed her body gently, first shampooing her long hair, then applying liberal amounts of conditioner; then lathering up a wash "pouf" and washing her body. He felt their child kick at his hand while he scrubbed Madeline's stomach. Madeline returned the favor; shampooing, conditioning, and washing with the greatest of care and reverence. When they were clean and rinsed, Madeline turned off the water, and Sesshomaru got out of the shower, then turned to help his seven-month-pregnant mate climb out so she would not fall. They dried each other and then dressed; Sesshomaru in his kimono, hakama, and boa (no armor today), and Madeline in a pair of cargo sweat pants, and a black t-shirt with her University's logo on it.

They curled up on the couch to watch one of Sesshomaru's favorite movies: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. He bundled Madeline up in a blanket, but made sure to leave her belly accessible through the folds so he could feel the baby move.

However, the movie had not progressed far when the hair on the back of Madeline's neck stood on end and Sesshomaru perked up. Before she knew what she was saying, Madeline spoke, "The well has returned."

Sesshomaru rose from the couch and helped Madeline to her feet, "Is everything packed?"

"Yes."

"Your clothes and prized belongings?"

"Yes."

"Everything for the babe?"

"Yes."

"Is there _anything_ else you will need for the child?"

She smiled up at him, "Only you."

He kissed her forehead tenderly, "I'll get your bags."

Madeline turned everything in the house off and Sesshomaru returned shortly with two large duffle bags stuffed full. "Are you ready, my little one? Are those 'legal documents' taken care of and in place?" (Meaning the Last Will and Testament she set up knowing she would be leaving.)

"Yes, my love."

They left the house through the back door, and walked towards the well. Sesshomaru stopped when he heard Madeline gasp. "What is it?"

"The well is glowing again. Like the day you arrived . . ."

_She definitely senses the mystic aura about this well. She must be a priestess . . . that is the only way to explain her ability to see me through my barriers, to sense the power of this well, and how she always knew how I felt and what I was thinking. It's how she knew I was there to save her from being raped that night seven months ago. She sensed me subconsciously with her all night and knew she was never truly in danger._

He smiled down at his mate, "It is not important now. What is important is that I found you and we can go home now."

They stepped forward together and stood on the edge of the well. Madeline held Sesshomaru's hand tightly as they jumped into the well, never to be seen in the Twenty-First Century again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They touched down softly at the bottom of an old well overrun with vines and growth. There was no ladder to climb or vines to grasp as low as they were. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of Madeline, "Hold on to me, and hold tight. I won't be able to hold you." Madeline was surprised at first to hear him speak Japanese, but even more surprised when she could understand it. _I suppose the well did this, just as he could understand English when he was in my time. I just hope I can speak it! _She gripped him tightly and he leaped out of the well. He landed without the slightest sound. Sesshomaru turned, and then he and Madeline witnessed the well vanishing.

From the breezy silence came multiple, ear-splitting cracking sounds and the crashing of felled trees. Madeline shrieked and Sesshomaru dropped her bags and drew Tokijin. He sniffed the air.

"A demon is near," he looked about, "This is near InuYasha's village." Sesshomaru kicked the bags under some nearby bushes. "We will return for your things. InuYasha is in trouble." And he flew towards the disturbance. Madeline held to her mate for dear life as he sped towards his brother. Sesshomaru soon came to where the trees had been broken down and beheld a terrible sight: An enormous, foul looking, dead demon, and Kagome sobbing over InuYasha's lifeless body.

He landed in the cover of some nearby trees that had survived the onslaught. Sesshomaru walked forward slowly and they both heard Kagome's anguished cries. "Why did you have to be so stupid? Why, InuYasha? Why! Don't leave me like this! What am I going to do without you? InuYasha! INUYASHA!" She screamed and clutched him to herself.

Madeline's heart went out to poor Kagome. _I couldn't handle it either if I lost Sesshomaru._

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly, announcing his presence.

Kagome gasped and looked up. Her sorrow melted into her instinct to protect those she loves, "Get away from him!" she was still crying, "I won't let you hurt him now!"

He slowly walked towards them with Madeline still holding onto his back. "What happened here? What happened to my brother?" Sesshomaru was now next to Kagome and InuYasha's body, and he knelt to allow Madeline to climb down. Kagome hadn't noticed the woman until now, for she was still grief-stricken.

"Who is this?" she asked in shock as she watched this seven-month-pregnant woman walk towards her.

Madeline smiled at the young girl and knelt next to her, and hugged Kagome. "I'm so sorry for your loss," Madeline released Kagome and looked at her (and inwardly let out a sigh of relief that she could speak Japanese), "I am Madeline. I am Lord Sesshomaru's mate."

"But, you're human!" Kagome glanced at Madeline's clothing, "And from the looks of it, from my era? What is going on?"

"Calm down, Kagome. I will explain everything shortly; after I revive InuYasha, for I hate repeating myself," Sesshomaru said as he sheathed Tokijin and drew forth Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru focused on his brother's body, swinging Tenseiga precisely to banish the demons trying to carry InuYasha's soul to the Underworld. InuYasha's eyes fluttered, then opened to see the queer sight before him: Sesshomaru stood over him, sheathing Tenseiga, and a strange red-haired woman knelt beside Kagome who had fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku appeared from the trees upon Kilala's back. The newcomers halted in their tracks, baffled beyond comprehension. InuYasha jumped up and took an offensive pose to his older brother.

"InuYasha, stop! No!" Kagome shouted through tears, "He saved your life!"

"What?" InuYasha extorted.

"I revived you, little brother," but there was no sarcasm or malice in Sesshomaru's voice.

Miroku interrupted, "Could someone please tell us what is going on here? We're gone half an hour and the world turns itself upside down!"

"If you are all finished asking the same question, I shall explain," Sesshomaru spoke in a noble tone.

All remained silent, unless you count Kilala nibbling at an evasive flea.

"Very well. It began when I was summoned by the demon tree, Bokusenou . . ." and Sesshomaru plunged into the full account of his year-long absence.

" . . . And so, when I heard the disturbance, and smelled InuYasha's scent, I remembered the promise I made to my mate and came to investigate. I revived my brother. That leaves only one thing left to deal with," Sesshomaru removed his swords from his waist and the armor from his shoulders and set them at Madeline's feet. He walked over to face InuYasha, and then knelt before his younger brother.

"I have wronged you, little brother. I have feuded with you since your birth. I have been a fool, and Father would be ashamed of us both. I ask of you today to forget all that has gone between us, and embrace me as your brother. Let there be peace between us, InuYasha."

The wind rustled the leaves and everyone present held their breath in shock and anticipation.

InuYasha lifted Sesshomaru, "Get up, ya big jerk!" and embraced Sesshomaru as his brother. Madeline smiled brightly and approached the siblings. The brothers released each other and they turned to face Madeline.

InuYasha grinned playfully, "So, you tamed him, eh? 'Bout time someone did."

"Oh, it wasn't that hard," she grinned, "Once you get past all that tough guy crap – OUCH!" she slapped her neck and heard a tiny voice croak, "Nice reflexes . . ."

She looked into the palm of her hand and saw a squashed flea. "What the --?" Madeline muttered.

"Myoga," the brothers said in unison as the flea re-inflated himself with a "POP!"

"Who?"

"My vassal," InuYasha grumbled, "Myoga! The lady is here ten minutes and you're bothering her! Give it a rest, will ya!"

"Forgive me, my lady," he bowed to her, "You must be an extraordinary woman indeed to dissolve the feud between these brothers. My lords' father would be proud."

"So, I take it that you heard the whole story since you rode in on Kilala and then hopped to my mate," Sesshomaru stated accusingly.

"Bokusenou told me that you had gone in search of the Transient Well, and that you would return vastly changed! It was a hunch to remain close to Lord InuYasha!" Myoga began to grovel, "Please, go easy on an old flea . . ."

"Very well, Myoga. As you know, this is my mate. You _will_ address her as 'Lady Madeline'."

Myoga bowed, "Ever at your service, my lady."

"And" he added in an acidic tone, "You are not to bite her or our child."

"Very well, my lord," Myoga seemed disappointed.

Now that the feud had ended, and everyone had met the newcomer, Miroku and Sango offered to go retrieve Madeline's bags. Sesshomaru accepted their offer gratefully, especially since he did not want to leave Madeline's side. Madeline and Kagome took to each other quite naturally. Shippo thought Madeline was as sweet as Kagome, and Madeline found Shippo positively adorable! Kagome extended an invitation for Madeline and Sesshomaru to return to the village with them.

"At least for a night or two! Please, I can't bear the thought of you traveling being so far along in your pregnancy," Kagome pleaded.

"I would love to, Kagome, if Sesshomaru does not mind."

Sesshomaru nodded his approval, and when Miroku and Sango returned (Miroku bearing a red handprint on his cheek) the troop began to walk back to the village.

Old Kaede nearly went into cardiac arrest seeing Sesshomaru and his human mate with InuYasha and his friends. "Goodness me," the elder priestess said as she hobbled to the group, "Have ye stopped quarrelling with your younger brother, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Lady Kaede, I have."

She turned to Madeline, "And who is this beautiful young woman with you?"

Sesshomaru told his tale again.

"In light of these events I insist that you both remain with us for a feast tonight! I must also insist on you remaining in the village until that child is born! She should not travel overmuch. Oh, how exciting! Sesshomaru! A father!" she got quiet, "Oh ye gods, InuYasha will be an uncle."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, you old hag?" InuYasha shouted.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A wonderful supper was prepared and Madeline felt like it was like a family gathering. But it was now long after dinner, and the only two awake within Kaede's hut were the reunited brothers. Sesshomaru looked to his brother and observed how InuYasha sat protectively perched over Kagome. He chuckled to himself when he realized that he sat in the same position watching over Madeline.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha growled in a low voice.

"Only that we are more alike than we ever dreamed," Sesshomaru reached down and caressed Madeline's hair, "I love her so much. I want to make sure she is safe, no matter the cost to me. Even if it is my own life. You are the same way with Kagome."

"What! I am not! She's just . . . She's . . ." but InuYasha was silenced by the expression on Sesshomaru's face.

"You protest needlessly, little brother. The only ones in denial are you and her. Ignore it all you two want, for you are only cheating yourselves. You still mourn for Kikyo, and it tears Kagome to pieces. I know because I heard her screaming over your lifeless body. It was killing her. She cried as if her soul was being ripped from her. Well, brother, for the first time in your life, heed my advice: Forget Kikyo. She is dead. Kagome is alive, she is flesh and blood. And she loves you."

InuYasha was taken aback by his brother's words. _How could this woman change him from a cold-blooded assassin to, to . . ._ "Why are you saying this? What's come over you?" InuYasha asked.

"_She_ has come over me. Madeline showed me what it was to have a friend, to love and be loved, to not go through every day alone. I know, Jaken and Rin traveled with me. But Jaken is only my vassal. Rin views me as her lord and guardian. Before Madeline, she was the closest thing I had to a friend.

"I am saying this to you, InuYasha, because I do not want for you to lose this chance."

"What chance?"

"A chance to see that there is something greater than battle and honor."

"Really? And what's that?"

Sesshomaru smiled at a sleeping Madeline and then looked at his brother, "A loving mate."

And when InuYasha replied with his usual "Feh!" it was not as impudent as usual.


	10. Chapter Ten: Surprise!

Chapter Ten:

Surprise!

The snow fell lazily over the hills of Feudal Japan. It was mid-December and Sesshomaru and InuYasha marched back to the village through the snow. Sesshomaru carried a large fish over his shoulder and InuYasha walked beside him with a basket filled with foods they had gathered and bartered for.

"Madeline's cravings sure are intense! Look at this stuff!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"I know, but there will be hell to pay if I cannot appease her cravings somehow."

InuYasha laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Sooner or later, you will be in my shoes, little brother," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Within a month of their talk, InuYasha had come clean to Kagome about his feelings for her. Although they had said nothing, Sesshomaru knew they were mated. He could smell the mating bite on her. The pair was openly affectionate, and everyone thought it was about damn time.

"W-what do you mean?" InuYasha stammered, nearly dropping the basket.

"You and Kagome will eventually have a pup on the way, especially with the way you two carry on," Sesshomaru chuckled as InuYasha blushed. "Do not feel ashamed. Madeline and I were just as bad, and we did not feel the need to be discreet."

"It's not that," InuYasha stopped walking.

Sesshomaru stopped as well, "What is it then?"

He could see InuYasha struggling to find the words to express himself. Finally, InuYasha sighed as he looked to his brother, "Aren't you scared to become a father?"

Sesshomaru was tempted to laugh, but did not for his brother was distraught. "I was scared for a moment. But I had been alone for so long, and I love her so much. I got her with child the night we mated. I knew by daybreak that I would be a father and was overjoyed. I was scared at first only because I didn't know if she would accept it and if she would return to this age with me. I had been alone for so long that I was prepared to have a family of my own."

"I see," said InuYasha, "I'm not sure I'll be ready."

"The moment you know she's with child will be the only moment you'll be sure."

InuYasha nodded, and Sesshomaru continued, "But, I will tell you what I do fear now, InuYasha."

InuYasha's ears perked up.

"I fear that something will happen to my child that I cannot stop, that I cannot protect them from; whether it is physical damage, or from some ignorant bastard calling them 'half breed.' That is what I fear, InuYasha."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Madeline sat by the fire in Kaede's hut bundled in navy blue sweat pants and a Nine Inch Nails hooded sweatshirt. "I hope Sesshomaru and InuYasha get back soon. Maybe one of them managed to catch a fish," Madeline mused as she embroidered a border on Sesshomaru's new kimono.

Shippo scooted closer to Madeline as she whizzed through her needlework. Shippo admired her work, "That will look great on Lord Sesshomaru. Hey, Madeline?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"When will the baby be born?"

"Soon, Shippo. Very soon."

"Do you know what you're having?"

Madeline laughed, "You ask me this every week, Shippo! Yes, I know what I'm having, and no, I'm not telling anyone. Not even my Lord Sesshomaru."

"I do not see why you will not tell me, my Madeline," Sesshomaru spoke from the doorway, smiling at her.

She moved to rise and greet her mate but Sesshomaru gestured for her to stop, "No, dear one. I shall come to you after I give this to Kaede, Kagome, and Sango to prepare," and he held the large fish for Madeline to see.

Madeline's eyes lit up at the sight, "Oh, Sesshy! How you spoil me!"

Sesshomaru left to give the fish over to be cleaned, and InuYasha entered to tend the fire. "He dotes on you so much," he said to Madeline, "It's strange to see him like that."

"Oh?" she said, continuing her embroidery, "What did he behave like before?"

"He was cold and uncaring. He despised humans and half demons. You've brought another side of him to life," he sighed, "I owe you big time."

"Why?"

"I have a brother now instead of a bitter enemy. Thank you."

Madeline smiled, "Brothers shouldn't fight, no matter the circumstances."

The hanging door of Kaede's hut swung open again, signaling Sesshomaru's return. "Have you been out today, dear one? Did you get to take a walk?" He came to lay by Madeline and nuzzle into her belly.

"Briefly. It was cold, and I didn't walk so much as waddle."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her tummy, "Our child will be here soon. I cannot wait to hold our babe." Madeline set her needlework aside and stroked her mate's hair.

Kaede, Kagome, and Sango prepared an excellent dinner of fish, rice, and ramen. After dinner was finished, Kaede and Kagome left to hunt for medicinal roots. "Your child will be here soon, Madeline, and the stock houses are running low on a root we will need for the delivery of the babe." The group wished Kaede and Kagome luck, none more so than Madeline and Sesshomaru. Sango and Madeline sat in a warm corner talking of men and such while the guys wrestled around the hut for lack of something constructive to do.

"He's such a lecher! Yet, he can be so concerned and caring," Sango whined.

"With most men it is an act, a show they put on for everyone. InuYasha acted like he couldn't stand Kagome at first, right? That's what you have all told me, even Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru used to hate humans," Madeline giggled, "Look at me now. However, Miroku is – OH!" and Madeline never finished her thought, because her water broke.

Sesshomaru sprung up, releasing InuYasha from his grip, and gently lifted Madeline to her feet. "Come now, love. Walk with me. Hold on to my arm. Our child is coming," they proceeded to walk around the hut. "InuYasha, go find Lady Kaede! Miroku, get some fresh water and put it on to boil! Sango and Shippo, I need you two to fetch some clean cloths. They must be clean! Now go!"

Everyone ran to do Sesshomaru's bidding. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo returned soon after. Miroku put the water over the fire, and Sango and Shippo stacked the clean cloths near the hearth. In about an hour, InuYasha came running back with Kaede riding on his back. Kaede ran into her hut with quiver and bow still slung over her shoulder. She came inside just in time to hear Madeline let out a terrifying scream as she was in mid-contraction.

"Good heavens, child! How close are the pains?"

Madeline was concentrating on her Lamaze breathing and Sesshomaru answered, "About every five minutes she shrieks and claws my arm."

"Get her into a loose kimono! She won't want to be confined to those clothes much longer. Five minutes apart within an hour for her first child! This babe is anxious!" Kaede turned to everyone else, "InuYasha, retrieve Kagome now, please. Miroku, Sango, please take Shippo elsewhere."

Sesshomaru helped Madeline into a kimono, and the pace picked up with Kaede's arrival. Kaede spread out two fresh tatami mats, and after an hour and a half, Madeline was almost ready to deliver. "Do you feel the need to push, Madeline?" the old priestess asked.

Madeline panted, "Almost, Kaede. Almost."

After only three hours of labor, Madeline said it was time. She settled on the tatami mats with Sesshomaru behind her, supporting her physically and emotionally, and Kaede in front of her with hot water and clean rags, ready to deliver another child. Madeline would breathe and push to Kaede's commands with Sesshomaru whispering encouragement and loving sentiments in her ear, "That's it my love, breathe . . . push, little one, push . . . I love you, Madeline . . ."

And with a final scream and push, a baby's cry filled the hut. Kaede held up a strong, healthy baby boy with his father's eyes and markings and his mother's red hair. Sesshomaru looked upon his son with joy and unconditional love. He moved to hold his son, but Madeline held him firmly in place.

"I'm not finished."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows flew into his hair, "Two babes!"

The breathing, pushing, and screaming began anew. Twenty minutes go by and Madeline gives birth to a little girl with her father's hair and mother's eyes.

Exhausted, Madeline collapsed against Sesshomaru. "Surprise," she whispers.

Sesshomaru smiled at his mate with tears running down his cheeks. "I am so happy, and am blessed beyond all measure. I have you, a son, and a daughter."

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I love you, too, Madeline."

Madeline turned to Kaede, who had finished cleaning the twins. "Kaede, please let me hold them now."

Kaede put the babies in Madeline's arms. Madeline looked on her children with tears in her eyes. "Let's name him InuTaisho, after your father."

"I agree. I like that, but I want to name my daughter. I want to name her Yume," and Sesshomaru reached for his daughter.

"Why Yume?" Madeline had Kaede help her set the little girl in her father's arm.

Sesshomaru smiled at his baby girl, "Because I've seen her in my dreams."

Madeline smiled, "Perfect."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Reunions

Chapter Eleven:

Reunions

The twins were now five months old. Sesshomaru had a hut built near Kaede's in the village, telling his mate, "We will stay here until I can find Rin and Jaken. We will decide where to go from there." Sesshomaru remained home the first month of his children's lives, and then began the search for Rin and Jaken. For four months he searched.Every morning he would leave, and scour the countryside, searching far and wide. Every evening he would race home to his family having found nothing.

This evening, Sesshomaru walked to his home where his mate and children awaited him. He heard an extra voice inside. _Ah, Kagome came to visit Madeline and the children. She is their aunt after all, and I'm glad she does stop by. Madeline and the children love having her over. _Sesshomaru pulled the hanging door aside to see Madeline holding InuTaisho and Kagome holding Yume. Both children smiled at the sight of their father, and he returned the smiles to them.

"Any luck today, my love?" Madeline asked.

"None, little one," he sat on the floor near Madeline, and saw Yume lean away from Kagome, her little arms reaching out for her father. Kagome sat Yume on the floor and let her crawl to her father.

"I don't know why I bothered reading all those child development books! My children are half demon! None of it applies!" Madeline laughed.

InuTaisho turned in his mother's arms to look at his father. "Dada!" he babbled and little InuTaisho also crawled into his father's lap.

Kagome chuckled, "I won't know what to expect when InuYasha and I have a child. They learn so much faster than human children."

"I'll be grateful if they can be potty-trained a hell of a lot sooner than human children. The sooner I don't have to wash diapers, the better!"

The girls laughed at the thought while Sesshomaru held and played with his children. But their laughter was cut short by an earth-shaking "BOOM!" followed by screams.

Yume began to cry and InuTaisho growled and his hair stood on end. "Madeline! Kagome! Take the twins and head for Kaede's hut! Now!"

They grabbed the children from his lap and ran for the door. They neared Kaede's hut with Sesshomaru hot on their heels, "Get inside and stay there no matter what you hear! I mean it!" He had already drawn Tokijin. Sesshomaru ran towards the commotion, dodging fleeing villagers. A large demon stood near the outskirts of town, shouting, "Give me the priestess who can see the shards of the Sacred Jewel!" The villagers brave enough to stand against the demon fired a volley of arrows but they glanced off his foul, leathery hide like toothpicks.

Sesshomaru landed in front of the villagers, facing the demon, and calmly stated, "Begone, weakling! You disrupt my home with your petty whining."

"Pest!" the demon spat, "I shall crush you for standing in my way!"

Sesshomaru leaped at the demon, and with one swing of Tokijin, he cut the demon's left leg off. "Die!" The demon fell to the ground, howling in agony. The demon's cries were halted by the voice of a newcomer, "Feel the power of the staff of skulls!" and the demon was engulfed in flame.

Rin, trailed closely by Ah and Un, came running to Sesshomaru. He had been so focused on killing that demon before it could harm his family that he didn't smell Rin and Jaken coming.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We found you!" Rin shouted happily. She had grown a lot since the last time Sesshomaru saw her. Jaken came running shortly after, screeching, "Milord! You have returned from the well unscathed!"

"I have been in this village for nearly seven months. There is much I need to tell you both."

"What did you find in the well, my lord?" Rin asked.

"That is what I have to show you, Rin, now come along." He led them to Kaede's hut.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you? Is it safe to come out now?" Madeline shouted.

"Yes, little one. It is safe now. Jaken and Rin have found me and came to my aid."

Jaken could not help but ask, "Lord Sesshomaru, who was that?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer him, Madeline came out of the hut holding the twins. Yume immediately reached for her father and Sesshomaru took Yume into the grasp of his arm.

"She always wants you after she's been frightened. She's a daddy's girl," Madeline sighed.

Rin's eyes were as big as saucers and Jaken's jaw dropped.

"Rin. Jaken. This is Madeline, my mate. She is holding our son, InuTaisho, and I am holding our daughter, Yume."

Rin was overjoyed, "Lord Sesshomaru! You have a wife!" She walked over and bowed to Madeline, "Pleased to meet you, Lady Madeline."

Sesshomaru led them all back to their dwelling and told Rin and Jaken the full story.

Jaken was at first quite distraught by his lord taking a human mate, but once hearing the tale and seeing the change it had brought to his lord, he accepted it gladly hoping to no longer suffer abuse and further sword experimentation. "My lord, it is an honor to be blessed with such a mate and two fine children. It would be my honor to carry out my duties and serve your family," he bowed to Madeline, "My lady."

Rin suddenly became a little downtrodden. "What will become of me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Madeline and I have discussed this many times. Rin, I have taken care of you since the Wolf Demon Tribe attacked you. I will not turn my back on you now. I have come to think of you as a daughter. Would you accept Madeline and I as your parents, and the twins as your brother and sister?"

Rin almost exploded with happiness.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

That night there was much to celebrate. Sesshomaru and Madeline had a gathering to announce and honor the newest member of their family. InuYasha and Kagome embraced Rin as their niece. Miroku and Sango welcomed Rin and let her know to call on them if she ever needed them. Myoga appeared and acknowledged her (and tried to bite her, but Sesshomaru's reflexes were too good).

Halfway through the festivities, all conversation was interrupted by InuYasha shouting, "What did you say?"

Kagome whispered in his ear again, and InuYasha smiled then fainted.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Madeline asked.

Kagome blushed and smiled. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
